Scars
by Stariceling
Summary: Sasuke always wonders who has hurt Lee deeply enough to scar. Sasuke/Lee


Follows "Stubborn and Rough." Falls vaguely somewhere around when Sasuke leaves Konoha, though I can't pick out a specific point in the timeline. I don't quite know myself everything that happened between them in the interim. I hope to write how they got from there to here someday.

* * *

Who was fast enough to catch you? Who left these marks? Or perhaps. . . did you do this to yourself?

Sasuke had thought of asking, and dismissed the thought almost instantly. Obviously he was the one fast enough to catch Lee, and who better to mark Lee's skin than him? When he caught at Lee's ears and neck with his teeth, he wouldn't have minded if the marks never faded or scarred over.

Did Lee do this to himself? Not _this_, this moment pressed against one another, unbecoming and wild and all too intimate. Lee had asked him for _this_, and so Sasuke had no need to wonder. It was the faint scars he found while exposing Lee's body that made him wonder. Were they badges from an overzealous lifestyle, or the criss-crossed reminders of a myriad of small mistakes?

However the scars had been branded onto Lee's skin, they were a distraction now, targets for his fingers and tongue to travel over. Sasuke welcomed distraction in any form, because being inside of Lee was intoxicating. Just watching Lee with his head thrown back, twigs in his hair and his lips silently shaping Sasuke's name, made Sasuke want to never let him go.

And so he bit down into the scars crossing Lee's shoulder, to feel Lee's hands tighten on his own shoulders hard enough to bruise. It was just enough pain to remind him that the sex was transitory. He wouldn't think of having Lee here pressed against him forever. And so when he finished inside of Lee it was with his face pressed into Lee's scarred shoulder and his teeth clenched together in silence.

Lee's grip on him eased in a moment. Even while Sasuke was still trying to think of relinquishing his grip on Lee's hips enough to shift himself away, Lee was idly stroking the back of his neck. How could Lee recover so quickly? Sasuke wanted to lay his head on Lee's chest and take advantage of this excuse of being limp and out of breath to memorize Lee's bare skin. Instead, the lazy kisses Lee was trailing over his cheek felt like a challenge.

Sasuke levered himself up and off of Lee, pushing away from the easy affection. Even when Sasuke stood and looked haughtily down at the scarred boy, he seemed so casual about his own nude body. Something in the unabashed way he smiled as he sat up, along with the smell of sex and sweat and crushed leaves, made Sasuke want him all over again.

He shouldn't want Lee. The two of them were completely different. He could see it in the scars etched into Lee's skin. Lee was marked with an imperfection and strength that he could never relate to. He had that endless capacity to take a hit and come back swinging, and it was written all over his body.

They were too different. Sasuke didn't scar, not the way Lee did. When Lee collected scars on his body–keeping them like so many badges–it seemed he was putting things behind him. Lee never seemed to nurse old wounds, or to dwell on those slight imperfections. While Sasuke felt that he never scarred. Blows to him didn't heal on their own, but could only fix themselves when he had 'repaid' whomever landed that blow in the first place. Only then did his old hurts fade and leave him unmarked. He would always strive for the perfection that Lee didn't seem to need.

"Sasuke-kun," Lee got to his feet and stretched as he spoke, the actions capturing Sasuke's attention far more effectively than the words. "You are coming back home, are you not?"

No. Not even for something like this. Especially not for that delicious imperfection. "Is that why you let me-"

Lee cut him off in one quick movement, catching his face and pulling him forward into a hard kiss. When Sasuke tried to jerk back in surprise he only got Lee's fingers clenched in his hair and an even more determined kiss coaxing him to surrender to Lee's mouth. Sasuke didn't surrender, but he gave in attacked Lee's mouth with his own kiss.

"No," Lee responded the moment he pulled away. His breathing had quickened, but he stood his ground, frowning firmly at Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to taunt Lee, push his heart back down and see that it stayed there. Instead, his eyes fell on the bite mark he had left on Lee. He hardly remembered it, but he had somehow broken though Lee's skin, without even consciously tasting the blood.

He always wondered who was fast enough to mark Lee. Every time he touched that bare skin and let his fingers become intimate with Lee's scars, he wondered. Sasuke almost hoped that bite would leave a scar, so that at least one of the marks on Lee would be his alone.

"You should take care of that," Sasuke said after a moment, indicating the wound with a jerk of his chin.

"Ah. Thank you." Lee looked down and swiped one hand over the bite mark on his shoulder as if he hadn't noticed it before that. Maybe he hadn't.

It didn't matter if he had left a scar or not, Sasuke decided. Lee had already taken a chunk out of his attention that Sasuke didn't think he would ever get back. It stood to reason that the blows he made to Lee's heart were already scarred over. He had already left his own marks on Lee. Even if Lee someday healed all of his scars away, those marks branded into his heart would be enough.


End file.
